THUNDERCLAN DANCE PARTY
by Roshoka
Summary: I bet you never thought Clan cats could dance. Well they can. This is about how Thunderclan has an awsome dance party. R&R DISCLAIMER: I don't own Warriors or any contents that doesn't belong to me. P.S: The end is supposed to be spelled that way.
1. Decorating

THUNDERCLAN DANCE PARTY

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join together for a clan meeting."Firestar's call rang out through all the dens waking everyone up. "As you all know tomorrow is once a year Thunderclan Dance Party!" Everyone around was very exited and then out of nowhere Berrypaw jumped out of a tree and started break dancing. While Berrypaw was spinning he crashed into the warriors den and it collapsed. When Berrypaw got up he looked around and ran away screaming because he didn't want to get beat up by Ashfur and Brambleclaw. "O-kay then, so we all know what to do?" There was a pause. Firestar sighed with annoyance,"Apprentices, exept for Berrypaw, go to the store and buy the decorations and food. Warriors, put up the decorations. Elders, sleep and go on and on about the old days. And I'll supervise." Firestar announced. "By supervised do you you'll watch TV and eat junkfood while we do all the work?" Ashfur asked. "Pretty much." " O-kay works for me, let the decorating begin!"

The apprentices went to the store. "I can't find the streamers." Mousepaw said. "Did you check the she-cats room?" Hazelpaw asked snickering. "No not yet." Mousepaw walked into the she-cats room. There was a loud scream and Mousepaw ran out crying. Then Cinderpaw said, " I found everything, it's back in the party section." All of the apprentices went to the party section and got all that they needed. " Lets go!" Loinpaw said Everyone rushed out of the store and back to the camp.

When the apprentices got back to camp it was time for the warriors to do their job. Ashfur got the dip and heated it up. But when Ahsfur took it out of the oven he slipped and half of the dip fell on his head. So Ashfur ran into Leafpools den with burning hot dip on his head. Brambleclaw was putting the streamers up. He fell off the ladder and got tangled in the streamers on the way down. So now Brambleclaw is rolling around on the floor tangled in streamers.

After a while everything was set up exept for the streamers because Brambleclaw was still tangled up in them. Since no one could get the streamers off of him they decided to hang him on the ceiling as a decoration.

Now it was time for the elders to do their job. All of the elders were asleep exept for Longtail and Mousefur. Longtail was talking to himself and Mousefur was sayiny," I remember wnen I was an apprentace and blah, blah, blah,blah." ( The reason that I didn't tell you what she was saying is because you'd get bored and probably quit reading.)

Firestar was in his den watching Power Rangers and eating potato chips. Then Birchfall climbs up to the ledge outside af Firestars den. "Firestar." " Hold on a second, Blue Ranger is about to fall off a bridge. Yes! Now tell me what you want, but stay where you are." Firestar told him. " O-kay then, I dont think it's fair that..." "Whoops don't care." Fireltar said. then he pressed a secret button that made the ledge break off and send Birchfall tumbling to the ground. "Now, back to buisness." Firestar said. "Sweet! Red Ranger got punched in the face!"


	2. Party Time

It was the night of the party Firestar didn't have to call a clan meeting because everyone had already gathered. "O-kay everyone, tonight is the night. Now here are the rules, kits and apprentices arent alloud to drink until they're warriors. Elderscan only have one bottle of beer. That means you Longtail! So any questions? Good. I wont be there because there is a Power Rangers marathon on.Now let the party begin!"

When the party began part of them went to the dance floor for a dance party and part went to the bar. Cloudtail, the D.J., started the song Canned Heat and Foxkit started break dancing and everyone gathered around him saying, "Go Foxkit, Go Foxkit!" Then Foxkit passed out passed out from dizziness. After that Dustpelt started break dancing too. He started spinning on his head. Then, while spinning on his head, Dustpelt drilled into the ground and hit a water pipe. When the pipe burst the gush of water launched Dustpelt through the roof.

Then the music stopped and Stormfur got up to the microphone and sang Billy's Got His Beer Goggles On. After he finished everyone was quiet. Then Brook came up to hem and punched him out. After that everyone cheered.

After that was over Ashfur, being his drunk self, was singing Cruella DeVill. Then he tripped over a chair and passed out. Cloudtail walked up to the passed out Ashfur, picked him up, and threw him under a table. "Let the party go on!" Then the D.J put on The Electric Slide.

Squirellflight got the idea that if she surfed the crowd then she'd be a rockstar. So she jumped off a window pane but it turns out that there was no one under her. So she fell on a table and when her head hit it the table broke in half. The hit knocked her out.

Since Squirellflight was knocked out, Jaypaw decided to draw on her face, take pictures, and put them on TV. "I'm so dead." Jaypaw said. "But somhow I really don't care!" Then Sandstorm walked up to Jaypaw and said,"Ha, Ha, good one." Then she walked away.

When the party was coming to an end there was a big bar fight. Brackenfur ran up to Cloudtail and broke a bottle on his head. Whitewing broke a chair on Thornclaw's head. Then Firestar walked in and yellled, " STOP!" Then everyone stopped. " Party's over go to bed!" After that everyone walked out and went to bed.


	3. Afterward

The next day it was time to clean up. There was bottles, broken chairs, and turned over tables everywhere. It was a mess! "Well, lets get started." Hollypaw said. Then everyone started to clean the room.

First, the decorations and whoever was left there over night. Foxkit and Brambleclaw were asleep.(Brambleclaw was still hanging on the ceiling.) So Jaypaw got a broom and dustpan then swep up Foxkit and threw him in the trash can. He cut Brambleclaw down and threw him in the trash too. Lionpaw started picking up the bottles and cans. Ashfur was just waking up from being passed 

out. He looked around and saw some untouched bottles of beer. He drank them in one minute and pased out again. So Jaypaw threw Ashfur in the trash too. 

Hollypaw went out to find Dustpelt. She went into the forest. Hollypaw was in there for a while then she found him. He was stuck in a tree stick battling with a squirell. "Your skills are no match for my stick!" Dustpelt shouted. Dustpelt started jabbing at the squirell with his stick. But the squirell was to fast, it took Dustpelt's stick and threw it at him. When the stick hit him Dustpelt fell to the ground. " O-kay then." Then Hollypaw took Dustpelt and locked him in the dirtplace. 

After they got everything cleaned up it was time for Leafpool to check on everyone. Ashfur was throwing up in the Queen's den. (Everyone had escaped from the trash exept for Foxkit.) Leafool gave him some tansy. Ashfur ate it in one bite. Then he started throwing up again. "Whoops." Leafpool said. "Tansy is for a cough. Oh well." Then she walked away.

Brambleclaw was dizzy from hanging on the ceiling all night. Leafpool came up to him, slapped him on the back of the head, and said," Get over it you fat ogre!" She hit him again and walked away. 

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join together for a clan meeting." Firestar announced. "As you all know Foxkit is missing." Ferncloud fainted. " I'm appointing Leafpool to look for Foxkit. The reason is that I'm watching Power Rangers and Brambleclaw is crying because Leafpool called him a fat ogre. So Leafpool, start searching!"

Leafpool was getting ready in her den when she found her birthday present. When she looked at it she cried out," Horray! Barbies!" She started playing with them and forgot all about Foxkit.

Later, Foxkit came back to camp. He was covered in trash and lake water. He walked into the Queens den and went to sleep. When Foxkit woke up he found out that he went to sleep in the dirtplace. "AW CRAP!"

THU END 


End file.
